


Tattoos with Meaning & Music With Feelings: Epilouge

by Blu_Bell



Series: TWM&MWF [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Fluff, Hormones run rampant, M/M, Mild Smut, Sorry it took so long, lol im sorry, no graphic descriptions, stay safe out there my dears!, thanks for always supporting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell
Summary: It finally happened yo!!! Thank you COVID-19, its the only good thing you've done. DEAR FANS OF TWM&MWF, its my pleasure to present to you the end of all ends, the epilogue where we experience Prom, Graduation, Declarations, and College Life! And not only that, but with our four favorite Asians in love!
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: TWM&MWF [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tattoos with Meaning & Music With Feelings: Epilouge

Seung Gil disliked people, he loathed anytime a social event was created and would go to great lengths to avoid them whenever possible. But that was before the year he met his only friend's crush and said crush's best friend. That was also before he started dating said best friend’s crush's best friend. Before becoming absolutely smitten and fought Logic and Practicality, and all for what? To end up here in his boyfriend's room while said boyfriend used every method possible to get him dressed for the "last major social event of the year"?

"Babe c'mon. You're killing me here."

Seung Gil looked up from his set of notecards where he was tweaking the valedictorian speech template and looked up at his boyfriend sitting at his mirror with a makeup brush in his hand. Phichit turned around in his seat and looked pointedly at him.

"You have been working on that stupid speech for like an hour already, shouldn't you be done by now?"

Seung Gil snorted and fell back, spreading himself onto Phichit's bed.

"I was done yesterday but the principal thought it wasn't understandable."

Phichit looked at him unamused.

"Did you use a bunch of words not even college professors understand? Again?" 

"I haven’t the faintest idea of what you could be insinuating, darling." He said, eyes closed but knowing full well the effect he had when he played Phichit's pet name game.

As much as Phichit would dish out the most ridiculous pet names Seung Gil has ever heard of, when receiving any normal term of affection, he would instantly short-circuit.

Seung Gil would never admit it outloud, but the first time he did it had him hooked. It sent a pleasant feeling into his brain ways. So he kept doing it, discreetly of course. Never one to show off new weaknesses (though he did love showing off Phichit).

“St-stop it, you know you're supposed to be getting ready and- and yet you're here lying on my bed!” Phichit’s cheeks were flushed, there was hardly any need for him to use that fluffy blush brush of his.  _ Hmm, now there's an idea _ .

Seung Gil twisted off the bed and walked over to Phichit’s stool, resting his hands on the edge of the table and Seung Gil’s body caging around him, successfully locking Phichit in. He could feel his boyfriend stiffen at the sudden bold gesture and feel the heat radiating off his face when Seung Gil placed his head on his shoulder.

“Do we really have to go?” he whispered almost against Phichit’s ear while they looked at each other through the mirror. “Can’t we just stay here? Without people and Extremely Gross Friends. Just us?”

Seung Gil knew he was laying it on thick, hell he was dating the Queen of Dramatics himself. But he couldn't find it in himself not to enjoy the sharp intakes of breath his boyfriend would have or the cute subtle thumps of his heartbeat he could feel through Phichit’s back, joining his own.

They hadn't broken eye contact through the mirror, Seung Gil’s face, still as impassive as always, but the smug brightness couldn't leave his eyes. Phichit on the other hand had his eyes blown wide open, the red of his face slowly growing down his neck and heading for his chest, which Seung Gil was very tempted to chase down with his mouth, so he did. Dipping his head low, he lightly skimmed the base of Phichit’s neck with his bottom lip.

Phichit let out a little sound, before shaking his head. “You know that's not fair Seung Gil.” he pouted. One arm reaching behind to hold the back of Seung Gil’s head. “You are a dangerous man.”

Seung Gil merely nodded, guilty as charged. “So I’m guessing it wasn't persuasive enough for you?” he started nosing Phichit’s neck, causing Phichit to unconsciously lean his head away to make room. “Do you have any suggestions to improve our methods? We care about customer service.”

“Well, having two of you seems like a good start already.” Phichit joked, using his fingers to scratch Seung Gil’s head.

Seung Gil scoffed. “It’s a ‘royal we’ darling.”

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, Seung Gil’s face in Phichit’s neck, and Phichit combing through Seung Gil’s thick locks, until a notification sounded on Phichit’s phone. A text, that Seung Gil couldn't help reading, due to his position, that said:

**Buff Pink Puff**

_ at 6:22pm _

**> >**

**I stopped hearing muffled sounds, if you started making out instead of convincing your boytoy to go out with us tonight, AFTER CONVINCING ME TO GO, i wont hesitate Bitchit**

Phichit just giggled and raised his voice, “If we were making out there would be a lot more noises G!!! Don't forget that!!!” They both waited and were satisfied to hear the muffled groan of disgust coming from the other room.

“Boy toy?..” Seung Gil mumbled, slightly offended.

“You're gross!” Guang Hong said from the other room. 

“Like you're  _ so  _ quiet when Leo’s over.” Phichit said, giggling before accentuating his words with over the top high pitched moaning. 

“S-shut up, Bitchit!!”

“Love you too G!” Phichit yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth that was curled up in a grin. 

Phichit turned around in Seung Gil’s arms to face his boyfriend. “Okay, come on, we need to get you ready.” Phichit said, before pressing his finger against Seung Gil’s mouth that had opened in protest. “You still have time to ‘de-Seung Gil-ize’ your speech, babe. Tell you what, we'll do it together tomorrow, I can help you make sure you're using normal person English.” 

Seung Gil sighed before he unwrapped his arms from Phichit, crossing them across his chest instead. “Fine. But we're not just gonna end up making out on your bed until we've finished the speech. I need to have it finished Phichit.”

Phichit leaned in to brush his lips along Seung Gil's neck. Seung Gil held his breath as he felt the soft pressure of his boyfriend’s lips and the vibrations from his gentle humming. “I don't know if I can promise that.”

Seung Gil caught Phichit’s wandering hand that was getting dangerously close to  _ there.  _

He held Phichit’s hand in his. "Not now darling, we wouldn't want to ruin all your pre-prom preparations now, do we? Because I assure you..." here Seung Gil leaned down to whisper into Phichit's ear. "I assure you, I'd make a complete mess out of you."

He could feel the shiver go down Phichit's back and when he turned to face him, Seung Gil could see he had closed his eyes. "Is that a threat or a promise, space commander?" Phichit said breathlessly, eyes still closed.

_ Oh, you make this too easy, darling. _

Seung Gil gently put his free hand on Phichit's cheek and stroked the soft skin there, he slowly leaned in, lips barely a hair's breadth away from touching. He could feel Phichit's pulse start racing in his grip and saw his boyfriend's lips, plush and ready waiting in anticipation for Seung Gil to... quickly separate himself.

"Well we should get ready, come on Phichit, no better time than the present." He walked back to the bed where Phichit had left a garment bag for him with his outfit since he quote unquote,  _ "couldn't color coordinate to save his life." _ Whatever that means.

"Wait- what? But- but you were-!"

"I'll be in the bathroom down the hall, and since it will statistically take me less time, I'll be waiting downstairs until you're done." With that said, he left the room and promptly shut the door, waiting behind it and silently listening.

"But he just- and then- but we were- ugh! Seung Gil! You fucking tease!!" Seung Gil let out a rare sort of smile that only Phichit could coax out and continued his way to the bathroom, maybe prom night wouldn't be so bad after all…

**  
  
  
  
  
**

On the other side of this story a certain little blue house was quickly being the nuisance of the whole street. Long story short? Blanca was a she-devil whose favorite game involved roping their younger siblings into taking random pictures of Leo’s various states of undress, and we’re not even going to sugar coat it, having Freddy jump out at you from your closet scares the shit out of you, and no one can tell him otherwise.

“Blanca Magdalena! Stop corrupting children’s minds with your schemes! I can't get ready like this!” All he heard in return was three warped giggles coming from downstairs

“Freaky little chinchillas, the whole lot of them…” He understood Blanca, and Juju was always teetering between good and evil whenever juice was involved, but Freddy?! His sweet darling little brother? He vowed to take more care to not let him be swallowed by the dark side, he and Mateo would not be tarnished.

Freeing his mind from these purging thoughts, he focused once more on more pressing matters. Tonight was prom. The night of nights, if what High School Musical said was to be believed. But really, even without a really cheesy Disney franchise, Leo swore up and down it was going to be great, because Guang Hong would be there, and he could rest easy knowing things wouldn’t be so bad as a result.

His sweet thoughts were interrupted by the light breeze of air coming through his room.  _ Yeah... maybe you should actually get dressed instead of daydreaming in your boxers de la Iglesia.  _ He turned back to his closet and took out the outfit his mama had helped him search for over two weeks ago. He laid the dark purple suit on his bed, picked up the flared dress pants and started getting dressed.

Okay, so he knew that the suit wasn’t perfect, or what a regular 17 year old guy would wear to his prom in this day and age, it didn’t even really fit him super well. But Leo kind of loved it and it was his father’s so it meant a lot to him. And it wasn’t like they could really afford a new suit. Leo knew that his mother would buy him one if Leo had asked, but he really didn’t want her to feel obligated to. She worked hard enough already. Plus, Leo had shown it to Guang Hong and he’d said it looked good and that it was sweet that it was his dad’s old suit. So what if it was a little old fashioned? _His_ _boyfriend_ liked it and he liked it, so that was what mattered, right?

Leo couldn’t help but feel giddy, thinking about Guang Hong as his boyfriend. It had been actual months, and he still couldn’t fully believe that Guang Hong Ji, his crush since forever, was actually dating him, plain old cello geek Leo. 

Leo tucked his shirt into his dark purple dress pants and stared at himself in the mirror. Eh, it was good enough. Yeah, the shirt looked a tiny bit loose on him but it was fine. It was  _ all _ fine. Leo didn’t really know if he was stating a fact or trying to convince himself when he said that it was indeed fine. It was probably the latter. Leo huffed out a breath. He was super excited for tonight, yes, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t also nervous. He knew that he didn’t  _ have to be _ nervous, because he’d be with Guang Hong, Seung Gil and Phichit; his friends. 

Leo shook his head. He was not going to let insecurities about what other people - people he didn’t even care about - would think ruin this night. Tonight was about having fun with his friends and  _ boyfriend.  _ He was not going to let anything ruin that. 

He picked up the purple necktie from his bed and laid it around his neck, untied. Tilting his head, Leo contemplated whether he wanted the tie or not. Not being able to decide, he called out to his mother. “Ma, could you come here for a sec?” 

“ _ Que pasa mijo _ ?” Carmen said as she walked into Leo’s room, stopping when she caught sight of Leo. “Oh,  _ mi Leónsito _ , you look so handsome!”

“Ma…” Leo whined, blushing slightly at his mother’s cooing. “Come on, tie or no tie?”

Carmen hummed, walking closer to her son. “Let’s see,” she muttered, pulling the tie off from Leo’s neck. She looked Leo up and down then fixated on his shirt. She put the tie back around his neck and tied it quickly. Nodding as she said “Tie.”

“Gracias, Mamá.” Leo said, leaning into his mother to kiss her cheek. Carmen grabbed his hands in hers, her eyes glistening with pride. 

“ _ Te ves tan guapo mijo, exactamente como tu padre. Si solo podría verte ahorrita… _ ”

“Mamá, if he was here he’d be too worried about his precious suit to appreciate me wearing it.” Leo said jokingly. His mother let out a laugh and wiped away the moisture from her eyes.

“You’re probably right,  _ se presumía tanto _ , it's a miracle I didn’t find him annoying.” The two laughed, relishing in the comfortable presence of the other. “Ok, enough of that a _ purate en cepillarte el pelo, tus dientes, no te olvides ponerte desodorante y ponte calcetines limpios _ , ok? You only get this night one time, don't mess it up now.” 

“Aww! Mamá! Come on! I’m pretty sure I'm old enough for you not to tell me this stuff!” 

“It’s the only fun I get  _ mijito _ , don't take it away from me.” With that she gave a couple quick pats to Leo’s cheek and made her way back downstairs.

Leo gave himself one last quick look-over, grabbed the blazer from where it was laid on his bed and followed his mother downstairs. Guang Hong and the others would be there any minute now. 

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**

“Phichit!” Guang Hong yelled, rushing into his friend’s room where Seung Gil was lounging on the bed reading over his valedictorian speech for what Guang Hong was sure was the fiftieth time… tonight. He must have gotten tired of waiting for Phichit downstairs. “Are you not ready yet? We’re supposed to be at Leo’s,” he paused to check the time on his phone. “five minutes ago.” 

“Don’t rush me, G! Beauty takes time.” Phichit said, swiping more highlighter on his cheekbones.  _ You can never have enough highlighter,  _ Phichit had said once, when Guang Hong asked him why he’d been putting on four layers of highlighter, promptly adding another layer upon answering.

“You look beautiful either way,” Seung Gil said without taking his eyes off the note cards. He sounded like this was definitely not the first time that he’d said this to his boyfriend, it was almost as if he was conditioned to say it when Phichit said stuff like this. “...babe” Seung Gil added almost as an afterthought, taking his eyes off the cards. Guang Hong saw the slight smirk Seung Gil’s usually emotionless lips held and raised a brow.  _ Yeah…. There’s some kinky shit going on here I DO NOT wanna know about. Ughc... _

Phichit’s hold on the highlighting brush faltered upon hearing the pet name. He did, however, regain his composure quickly and with one last swipe of highlighter, he put down the brush on his vanity. He’d invested in one of those expensive ones that had light bulbs around the square mirror, when he decided that he was staying in Vancouver after he graduated from high school. “Of course I do, sweetums, but it’s prom and there are gonna be a lot of pictures taken, and that means a lot of Instagram opportunities and I will look perfect in those pictures.” 

“You rarely leave the house without makeup on a regular day, Phichit.” Seung Gil deadpanned.

Phichit promptly shushed Seung Gil and turned to Guang Hong. “Don’t put your panties in a twist, G. I’m ready. You can see your beloved in about 15 minutes. He’s not gonna die just because we’re twenty minutes late. I’m sure you’ve been texting him nonstop since you got dressed so it’s not like he doesn’t know where we are,” Phichit said grabbing a very small shiny black backpack that had straps too long to be practical. “It’s not like we’d be late, anyway. We still have an hour before it’s supposed to start. I don’t see why we wouldn’t be able to be ‘on time’.”

“Have you met Leo’s mom? Do you not realize that she’s gonna take like a million photos?” Guang Hong countered.

“Well, even if that’s the case, no one goes to prom right when it starts. Well, come on, let’s get going then. You wanna see Leo, don’t you?”

Guang Hong huffed and followed Phichit - who was dragging along a done looking Seung Gil - out of the room and after a couple photos from Guang Hong’s mother, the house as well. 

The walk to Leo’s was quiet, with Guang Hong texting Leo almost every second and Phichit and Seung Gil walking in comfortable silence. Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the front door of the de la Iglesia household. 

“G! Stand behind me and Seung Gil, I want to see Leo’s expression when he dies from such gorgeousness.” Guang Hong rolled his eyes amusedly and did as asked. Seung Gil proceeded to give the doorbell three quick short presses, and they waited as various sounds came from the inside, shrieks, cries, Spanish curses, the usual de la Iglesia soundtrack, until finally Julianna opened the door.

“Hello Sunny Song Boy, Bush Boy, Leo’s Cute Boyfriend, welcome to chaos!” She smiled sweetly and grabbed Seung Gil’s hand ushering them all in. According to Juju, Blanca’s crush invited her to a group outing, and in the midst of torturing their brother, she forgot all about it...until now.

“MAMÁ! I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP, LEO IS ALREADY DRESSED, IT'S MY TURN FOR ATTENTION, PLEASE!!” The cry amplified throughout the house, making all non-residents wince at the sheer volume.

“ _ Aguantate mija _ ! Your brother is leaving and I need pictures of his cute friends!” Carmen bustled down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them, speechless. “Oh my heart!  _ Que lindos se ven muchachos! _ Ah! So pretty and handsome and so many other words I don't know right now,  _ Dios mio _ , I need a Word-of-the-Day calendar!” Carmen was practically vibrating in excitement, she fluttered around each of them, taking in their entire appearance and giving out many of the same compliments out of pure exhilaration.

“Oh! I almost forgot about pictures! Now where’s my camera..?” Freddy came behind her and tugged on the hem of her shirt, producing the camera he used earlier to torment Leo.

“Thank you baby boy, now come on right here in the foyer where there’s more light boys!” 

Thus began an entire multitude of photos that the boys couldn’t say no to, I mean, it’s  _ Carmen.  _ Freddy and Juju even joined in at times since regardless of his adoration for the older woman, Seung Gil had a hard time smiling on command. Blanca came trudging down the stairs in a cute outfit and grumbled about how loud everyone was.

“Oh Blanquita! Look at you! My little baby girl!” Carmen took a picture and apologized/chastised her for plotting against her brother which led to her troubles. Blanca had the grace to look ashamed, but probably would forget about it after a couple of hours. “Leo says he’s coming down, so you can all act accordingly as if you’re in a teen movie cliché.” “I never said that Blanca.”

Everyone turned their heads to the top of the stairs where Leo stood, a hand in his pocket, swagger officially on.

“Oh..” “My..” “Heavenly taco trucks…” His friends took in his appearance, unblinkingly. 

“Wow, um, that is one hel- heck! of an outfit, Leo,” Phichit said with wide eyes, choosing his words carefully. “What a… bold color choice.”

“Oh, hush,” Leo said, rolling his eyes. He’d guessed that Phichit would have stuff to say about his out of style outfit so he was prepared for it. 

“I know it’s not the most typical prom outfit but I like it, also it was my dad’s, so..” And that stopped Phichit in his tracks, slowly connecting the ‘fatherless’ dots.

“Shit. Well you know what they say, ugly is coming back, so in retrospect, it is actually quite trendy, right babe?!” Phichit smiled super hard at Seung Gil, trying to get him to help dig him out of this hole.

“Don’t pretend you like it Phichit or you might actually break something in your fashion guru brain.” Leo said not unkindly, but with enough steel to show he was getting annoyed.

Guang Hong coughed and Phichit and Seung Gil separated...like, uh, something that separates...Leo couldn’t think of advanced similes right now when Guang Hong looked this good.

“Just cause you can’t appreciate culture Phichit, doesn’t mean you can deny how good it fits Leo.” Guang Hong gave Leo a long once over, the same glint in his eye when he would sometimes get the upper hand and be just a smidge more dominant than usual, Leo felt the same rush in his belly and heat in his cheeks.  _ Not for long _ he thought.

It was a very subtle game they played, mostly because Leo was sure he was the only one who actually set up rules and gave out points.

_ Current score: GH: 234 L: 258 _

As you could probably tell, Leo was a very competitive person. Yes, Leo was  _ technically _ still in lead but Guang Hong was rapidly closing the gap between them and Leo could not let that happen. Leo weighed his options inside his head, he could say how good Guang Hong looked in his outfit, but how much better he would look  _ out  _ of it… Or- 

Leo’s thoughts were interrupted by the camera flashing once again, reminding him that they weren’t in the comfort of their bedrooms with their doors secretly shut and locked.  He needed a PG-rated plan…

**  
  
  
**

Bingo. Leo put on his most sincere face (it wasn’t that hard, it’s Guang Hong for crying out loud), the open, innocent one, the one that lured pretty things like his boyfriend in without them being the wiser.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, cariño.” Leo said, watching a faint blush settle on his boyfriend’s cheeks. Hmm, that was an okay start but it had less of an effect than Leo was hoping for. Leo would have to step it up. What if he  _ didn’t  _ keep it PG? What if he  _ pretended  _ that it was PG, just enough for the others not to notice? If he kept his voice low enough for his mom not to hear, and used enough Spanish to make it undecipherable to Seung Gil and Phichit, he would be fine. He just had to make sure to choose his Spanish words from ones that he’d already used around Guang Hong to make sure that his boyfriend understood what he was saying.  _ Yeah, this could work... _

“Aw! I need a group pic! Guang Hong! You and Phichit in the middle of Leo and Seung Gil! Oh, perfect! Big smiles now! Say cheese!” Unknown to Carmen, the hand Leo had placed on the small of Guang Hong’s back dipped down to the waistband of his trousers, one single solitary finger softly padding the skin just above his ass. Leo could feel Guang Hong stiffen and the skin under his finger growing hot.  _ Almost… _

“Ok! Different poses now everybody!” Carmen called cheerfully. Leo casually took away his hand and hugged Guang Hong from behind, resting his chin on Guang Hong’s shoulder, his mouth only a couple centimeters from Guang Hong’s ear. “ “¿Sabes cuánto quiero quitarte tu ropa ahora mismo, chulado? Te ves tan rico…” Leo wondered if that was enough.

“Guang Hong! Sugarbean! You have to smile!” Carmen said, a slight frown on her face. 

“R-r-right! Sorry!” Guang Hong didn’t know enough Spanish to understand the entire sentence, but Leo was fairly sure just purring in Guang Hong’s ear would do the trick by this point.

A strangled cough made its way into Leo’s ears, making him glance in the direction of present company. Seung Gil was giving him the dirtiest side-eye Leo hadn’t seen in awhile. And that’s when it actually computed. Seung Gil had been around his family for a while now, much longer than Guang Hong, and he was Seung Gil… he undoubtedly knew what Leo had just said in all it’s horn-dog glory.

Fortunately, Phichit started whining that Seung Gil wasn’t posing correctly. Unfortunately, Seung Gil started whispering in Phichit’s ear. Phichit’s face screwed up in exaggerated disgust.

“Seriously, man?”

“Phichit is something wrong?” Carmen asked, lowering her camera again.

Phichit jumped in surprise, he didn’t realize he was that loud. “Oh! Yeah! Um, just wished Seung Gil would get into position like he’s supposed to, boyfriends haha, amirite? No. Bad Seung Gil. That move is far too dirty. Heh heh.” The cheesy fake grin he gives Carmen seems to placate her and they take a couple more pictures, everyone much more red faced than before.   
  


“Well, you all have fun now! Leo! Don’t keep Guang Hong out too late, alright? Half a foot gap in between you guys! I don’t need grandbabies this early in life! Enjoy yourselves, be safe!”

Anxious replied overlapped each other as the boys filed out of the house giving innocent smiles right up until the door closed behind them. Then Phichit turned on the other couple.

“Seriously guys! A few subtle touches here and there is fine, but actually talking dirty? In front of your mother?? In a language she knows??? Where is the fucking decency in that!?”

Guang Hong was practically phosphorescent now. “Oh, like you would know Bitchit!” He knew his anger was unjustified but he was too embarrassed to say anything without lashing out. Besides...What Leo did was risky and it made the air crackle with heat and the desire that would inevitably consume them both once they were in a more private area… Shit, that was even hotter to think about…

“At least I know when to not verbally fuck my boyfriend! In front of my mother! In a language she knows!!!” Phichit was waving his arms around in emphasis, practically back-handing Seung Gil in the process. Seung Gil, obviously aware of the danger that could be inflicted upon him, grabbed Phichit’s wrist.

“Come along Phichit, I wish to walk in front, that way we can ignore them as much as possible, especially if they didn’t learn their lesson from before.” Phichit gave them one last look of exaggerated disgust, and turned primly, hooking his arm with Seung Gil.

Guang Hong could feel the intense heat of his embarrassment envelop his entire body, his toes felt like they were on fire! He casually looked to the side and found Leo just as red, but somehow not as flustered as he felt. Leo sensed his stare and looked back to him, gently taking hold of his hand.

“I understand where they’re coming from, I do. But you really are the most beautiful person alive, chulado, and I definitely don’t take back what I said inside…” Leo’s voice got huskier at the end, and the recurring heat from deep in his belly came back. Leo’s half-lidded stare crinkled at the edges, he raised Guang Hong’s hand and pressed a simple kiss on the back of his knuckles.

“Come on,” he said, giving a little chuckle. “Let’s catch up with them.” He half dragged Guang Hong down the sidewalk giving him time to get his brain to properly restart. Damnit. He was so gone for this boy…

**  
  
  
**

By the time they all made it to the school entrance, Seung Gil and Phichit had partially forgiven them, and were now leading them to the cheap cardboard entrance that pretty much blinded you by how glittery it was.  _ (“I don’t see how the ocean is that glittery, it's just water.” “Seung Gil, hush. No one asked.” “Obviously. If they had asked it would be more accurate.”) _

Prom was...prom-y? There was some good music, with mostly bad music that paired off with those horrible line dances that were fun but really awkward at the same time. The teachers who volunteered to chaperone tried to alleviate their own boredom by randomly crashing a conga line through any couple they could see that was just a bit too close to be considered appropriate. In other words it was actually pretty fun.

So what if Guang Hong was the last to realize that the punch was spiked and had already downed three full cups of it out of dehydration? Or if before that Phichit and Seung Gil were caught under the gym bleachers by traumatized teaching staff? What were they going to do? Flunk them? Ha. Not likely.

…

At least Phichit hoped so.

The point of this tangent! They all had fun running from/filming the teachers, danced to music that matched Leo’s choice in fashion and were able to drag a drunkish Guang Hong off of Leo and quietly back into the house with Mrs. Fake-mom being none the wiser! Also if Phichit snuck back outside after he put Guang Hong to bed to go make out with Seung Gil behind a tree…. He won’t deny it. Boyfie knows how to kiss... ya know after some one-on-one tutoring sessions.

Their lips gave a soft pop while they caught their breath. Warm cheeks, bruised lips, and slightly sweaty pits, Phichit lived for these moments. His sweetie was an adorable emotionless Shib most of the time, but here and now his inner personality would come out just for him, showing all the love and emotion he’d saved up the whole day. They stared into each other's eyes just breathing, admiring one another.

“Phichit.” Seung Gil said breathlessly.

“Yeah babe?” He answered just as quiet.

“You still need to pack all your shit.”

Phichit groaned and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Noooooooo… You’re supposed to tell me something sweet, maybe slightly dirty, and have me go crazy about it all night! Not remind me of chores!”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes and gently pushed his boyfriend back up. Before Phichit could protest, he pressed Phichit closer to his body, had a hand around the curve of his neck, thumb against the soft spot of his jaw, fingers threading through his hair. It was a possessive hold and it was  _ hawwwwwt _ .

“I didn’t realize being prepared to move in with me was a chore…  _ Sweetheart _ .”

Unfortunately, Phichit is still very much human. And gay. Very very much a Gay Human. Gaygaygaygaygay. Asdfghjsdfgh type of gay.

“Commander… permission to get on my knees? Please!”

Seung Gil just looked at him. Calculative.  _ Oh no, why is he so hot? _

“Not tonight Darling…” Phichit deflated at his answer.

“Oh. Tha-  _ Oof! _ ” Seung Gil had swung them around and now Phichit was the one with his back to the tree.

“We wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty outfit now would we?” Seung Gil gave him a bruising kiss that trailed down his neck, his collarbone, all the way down until he finally got down to his own knees. His fingers caressing Phichit’s thigh.

Phichit took in a harsh breath. “I thought you said... you’d make a mess of me... though?”

Seung Gil looked up at him through long lashes, unabashedly. A ‘devil-may-care’ smile appearing on his face. It sent pleasant shivers down Phichit’s spine.

“Oh, I am.” He responded simply. Phichit almost yelped out loud.

It was super safe to say, they didn’t return to a…  _ ahem,  _ proper bed until late that night. It’s even safer to say one of them didn’t make it to their own bed... at all.

**  
  
  
**

Last Day of School, it finally came! A day of teary ‘goodbyes’, ‘KITs’ and horrible,  _ horrible  _ high pitched screeching _. _ Guang Hong was sadly the victim of all three.

“G!!! What am I going to do without you??!  _ Gaaaaasp!! _ What are YOU going to do without ME??!” In all honesty, Guang Hong was appreciative of the good length of space he’d finally have without Phichit, of course he’d miss him, he was his best friend! But, good lord… THE MAN WASN’T LEAVING THE COUNTRY! HE WASN’T EVEN LEAVING THE CITY!! HE WAS GOING TO LIVE IN AN APARTMENT AND FREELOAD OFF HIS MOTHER’S COOKING, BECAUSE GOD HELP IF THOSE TWO IDIOTS TRY AND END UP BURNING DOWN THE WHOLE CAMPUS!!!

….

….Guang Hong was going to miss him so much.

Some dust must have gotten in his eyes… or maybe allergies, yeah! That was it! Allergies, I mean Guang Hong never had allergies… But that didn’t matter, Guang Hong had them now! Stupid Bitchit… must be a new scent he bought or something…

“Just shut up Bitchit...shuttup…” he mumbled into his friends jacket. “Why the heck are  _ you  _ crying, you baby!… You still have a week until you actually leave… stupid.”  _ Sniff.  _ Allergies sucked.

**  
  
  
  
**

The graduation itself was…. quite entertaining, to say the least. Guang Hong had had to witness actual evidence of Phichit… um- Ahem… well he was definitely NOT helping Seung Gil with his speech, that's for sure. And it showed by the time Seung Gil walked up to the podium after everyone's name was called and every diploma was handed off.

“To start off, Principal Decker,” He waited until he had the man’s full attention. “How dare you. My speech was perfectly fine, so you can not reprimand me for what I have to do now. Lights!” He called out to the sound guy… Leo, it was Leo, who was definitely questioning his life’s choices.

The lights dimmed and Leo had started playing a video against the blank wall. And… that’s Zac Efron… Zac Efron was on the screen.... Annnnnnd yup this was High School Musical...Seung Gil was ripping off High School Musical....why are geniuses so weird?

The video ended and Seung Gil walked back to his place at the podium.

“I believe I speak for everybody when I say, ‘Nuff said’.” He then proceeded to pull out an airhorn… and blew it...Hard. “I know there’s kids in the auditorium so… Frick all of you! I always hated this school! Peace!” Two more blows to the horn and Seung Gil was… yup he was leaving- he left- he was gone… wow…

There was movement the first few rows, and as usual it was Phichit making it.

“THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!! YOU GO YOU CUTE AS FLAN LITTLE FREAK!! WOOO!!!”

Only Phichit.

**  
  
  
**

Guang Hong mentally cringed as the memory resurfaced. He took out a bit styling cream/hair...wax..? Either one Phichit insisted he use it for special events now, run his fingers through it, blast it with a hairdryer, and the smaller pieces would fall back over his forehead.  _ Oof, yep. You’re stopping hearts G! _

He’d have to get used to inner Phicit, since OG Phichit was finally going back to Bangkok to visit family and get more of his stuff sent to his and Seung Gil’s new apartment before the school year started again. He was leaving tomorrow in the afternoon, so Leo had wanted to throw a sort of going-away-party after Guang Hong’s good-bye dinner with his family… Which they were late to… Again.

“Bitchit!” he pounded his fist on the door. “Let me in dingus, we're late again!!”

“I’m coming! Hold onto your thong G! Not that Leo would mind if you lost it...”

Guang felt his face go hot. “That was one time! And  _ you  _ were the one that switched my underwear!”

Phichit opened the door with a flourish, ‘innocent’ grin on his face. “I’m not the one who didn't notice something stringing through their ass cheeks~”

Guang Hong could feel the steam coming out his ears. Fine. Bitch wanted to play with fire…

He took out his phone and started scrolling through old messages.

“G? What are you doing now?” Phichit asked halfway down the stairs.

“Nothing much~ just those old pictures of you you sent me when we were penpalling..” he looked up momentarily from under his eyelashes.

Phichit was peering into a small compact he had pulled out of his little backpack, but at Guang Hong’s words froze with his mouth still in a premature duck pout. He didn’t move for a long time, which was good for Guang Hong since he was still scrolling.

“Baby Phichit o-or um… uh,  _ ahem… ‘blossoming’  _ Phichit…?

“Which do you think?” He smiled deviously. Quietly slipping past Phichit while he internally freaked out, making it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh hey Seung Gil! You didn’t have to come get us! So gentlemanly! We were just looking through  _ old photos! _ ”

Phichit rushed to the front door where Guang Hong was looming and shoved him from the entrance.

“Darling! WHATEVER HE SHOWED YOU IS A FILTER! JUST A FILTER I SWEAR!”

There was no one there.

“Finally! Come on Phichit!” Guang Hong called a goodbye to his parents and locked up the door. “Your boyfriend is waiting, and by association so is mine.”

“…”

“You’re a cunt you know that G.”

“Yup.”

“....”

“That was actually really good…”

“Thank you.”

“....”

“Truce?”

“Sure.” Guang Hong hooked his arm in Phichit’s and they walked to the designated meet spot one last time.

**  
  
  
**

Seung Gil had not left Phichit’s side all day. He had left his house at 5 o’clock this morning, he hadn’t slept after they came back from quote unquote, ‘dancing the night away’. And woke Guang Hong up just so he could sneak up to Phichit’s room and finally take a well deserved nap next to his boyfriend. He couldn’t really compartmentalize this in his Logical/Practical brain, so he just assumed this is what all normal idiots felt and didn’t question it anymore, having Leo and Guang Hong try to teach him the ways of Unstructured Emotion was exhausting and gave him a headache just trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Babycakes, you know I like that you're being all cute and all, but this is still...really weird… even for you.”   
  


Seung Gil didn’t say anything, just kept holding on to Phichit’s waist with him in his lap while Phichit applied his first coat of beauty.

Again, Seung Gil was in uncharted territory, so much so, his brain had basically put him in Low-power mode, he was using the basics of functionality, while letting emotion completely overtake him. He nuzzled into Phichit’s back, face hidden from view.

“Ugh! Why are you so cute? Who gave you permission to be this damn cute?! You make it so hard to think about the weeks I’m going to spend without you…”

Phichit put down his eyeliner pencil.

“This is going to be the first time we’d actually be separated… I’m really going to miss you Seung Gil. I know that we haven’t been together for very long but, but still…”

Seung Gil just tightened his arms around his boyfriend, Low-power brain couldn’t come up with the usual quick facts,  _ It was only for the summer, We can still text and video-chat, After this trip you’ll see me everyday whether you want to or not.  _ But only one thing came out of his Unstructured Emotional brain.

_ I love you. _

Phichit shifted in his lap, looking at him over his shoulder, beautiful brown eyes wide open.

“Wha- what did you say…?”

Seung Gil stared at him, the feeling of his cheeks growing warm, a familiar feeling if he was being honest.

“Seung Gil.” Phichit said his own cheeks looked redder than ever before. He got off his lap and instead kneeled down in front of him, those ever brilliant eyes, searching Seung Gil’s face. “Tell me what you just said! Say it… please...”

Seung Gil grabbed Phichit’s hands that were gripping at his knees, never breaking eye contact. He licked his chapped lips and inhaled.

“I love you… Phichit Chulanont.” He said slowly, breathlessly, his heart reacting to the adrenaline that was no doubt running through his veins and sending endorphins to his already drugged brain.

Phichit seemed to stop breathing, stopped thinking, just stopped.

Seung Gil just stared at him straight faced, only emotion radiating out of his eyes and visibly seen in his flushed cheeks.

Phichit’s reflexes were quick; he hopped onto his boyfriend, straddling him and kissed him unabashedly with all the force and care and… and love a person can give.

They broke away chests heaving, breath hot on the others face, noses still touching.

“I... love you… too you… ha, you idiot…” 

Both were out of breath, both were exposed, and emotionally vulnerable just like the night they finally had their first kiss.

“How am I supposed to miss you less after that?” Phichit asked, combing his fingers through his hair, memorizing every inch of his face.

“You weren’t meant to, that way I’ll always be in your head, wherever you go.” Seung Gil said it simply.

Because if it's one thing Seung Gil learned throughout this whole relationship he had with Phichit, is that the illogical and the impractical were very confusing, but once you let go and give in it was actually very simple.

**  
  
  
**

“Phichit! Tell your boyfriend to stop grading my paper! I am perfectly fine with a B average!”

“He’s your best friend, surely you know how to distract him.” Phichit answered nonchalantly while painting his nails.

Leo’s eyes narrowed. “Ya know you’re right. Hey Seung Gil, guess who’s boyfriend is taking another hour long break from Comp101?”

Seung Gil’s head turned 180°, his eyes flashed at his victim- uh boyfriend. Phichit had never looked so scared.

“Wait! Wait! Darling let's think about this! Hey! Come on now, don’t give me that look! Seung Gil! AAAAHHH! SEUNG GIL! AT LEAST WAIT FOR THEM TO DRY!”

Guang Hong rolled his eyes, still concentrating on his own paper. While Leo (proudly) watched the two lovebirds chase each other around their home.

“Was it really a good idea to come study here babe?” Guang Hong asked, resting his cheek on his own boyfriend’s shoulder while lazily looking over his writing.

You can't tell me it's not entertaining chulado.” Leo said grinning impishly. Guang Hong snorted.

“I think I made a mistake introducing you to my best friend, you’ve seemed to pick up a couple bad habits.” A smile just barely curled his lips.

“You can only adapt to what is given before you mi amor. And if meeting your friend was the way to have lunch with you that day, and for many more days after that, I’ll choose it again and again.”

“You are so cheesy you know that!” Guang Hong laughed pressing a chaste peck to Leo’s cheek.

“Of course I am! You love it.”

“Yeah, I really do.” 

Guang Hong took out his ear buds, gave one to Leo and they both turned back to study, ignoring their friends probable foreplay, and immersing themselves in the sweet sound of the playlist of songs that Leo had composed himself just for him.

Full of feelings and many different meanings yet to come.

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for still following this fic (if you're still following this fic ^^') I know it took forever. Fortunately, if you do, with all this virus stuff, ill probably keep writing shorts for this AU to keep us all free of boredom! Sadly, Gem wasn't with me to enjoy this writing process but, at the beginning she still helped with many ideas that I left in, I appreciate all she did for this fic so I thank her. We had brainstormed many ideas for this fic's continuation so I shall keep the memory alive! Thanks again! Be safe out there my friends!!
> 
> -Bella


End file.
